Pointer devices, a category of peripheral devices which are also conventionally known as mice, are becoming increasingly movement sensitive due to technological advancements in, for example, the transducers used therein. The use of a photoelectric transducer, for example an optical sensor-transmitter with an optical resolution in excess of 4000 dots-per-inch (dpi), in a mouse substantially elevates the movement sensitivity thereof.
The substantially elevated movement sensitivity of the mouse enables improved control and finer manipulation of an object, for example a pointer, displayed on a display device. However, the elevated movement sensitivity also results in any unintended movement of the mouse being translated into displacement of the pointer on the display device. The unintended movement of the mouse is usually generated when buttons of the mouse are operated. The force applied to the buttons for operation thereof can unintentionally move the mouse as well. The displacement of the pointer on the display device due to unintentional movement of the mouse negatively affects user experience.
One solution provides means for allowing the movement sensitivity of the mouse to be varied. However, sensitivity reduction is affront to the object of acquiring and defeats the purpose of using a high sensitivity mouse. Another solution of terminating all mouse movement detected within a pre-determined duration after any of the buttons of the mouse is operated is also undesirable as intentional movements occurring within the duration are also terminated.
Hence, these affirm a need for a method and a system for addressing the foregoing problems.